On Call Room Magic
by Heyit'skellie
Summary: Meredith has a tough case and goes to an on call room to cry only to find that the room isn't empty. Fluff and cuteness! This is my first Grey's fic.


Meredith hadn't slept in over thirty-six hours and she had just been on her feet for a solid seven in a surgery with Derek only to lose her patient on the table just before they were to close up and call it a success.

Meredith scrubbed out and made her way down the hallway and pushed into the on call room before leaning back against the door and letting out a sob. Her eyes snapped open when she heard someone shift and she stood up straight when she saw the red head in salmon scrubs.

"I'm so sorry! I'll go," She turned away from Addison and took a breath as she reached for the door knob.

"Meredith, wait," She stilled but didn't turn around, "There are plenty of beds in here and you're obviously exhausted," The blonde took another breath before turning and giving a small nod, "How long have you been here?"

"What day is it?" Addison nodded in understanding, "Almost four days," The red head gestured to the bed across from her and Meredith took a seat on the bottom bunk, "I'm sorry.. For waking you."

"It's fine. I wasn't really asleep anyway," Meredith nodded and laid back when Addison did the same. The red head was resting silently when she heard a small whimper that was clearly trying to be held back. She turned her head and saw Meredith lying down with her hand over her mouth trying to keep her cries to herself, "Meredith?" The blonde shook her head and Addison looked at her for a moment, "Come here."

Meredith looked over to her confused and Addison nodded and scooted over before holding her hand out to the younger woman, "You're clearly exhausted and you could obviously use some comfort. And while I'm probably not the most ideal person and this might be a little weird, I'm here and I don't have anything I need to be doing right now," Meredith bit her lip, "Come here, Meredith."

The blonde slowly got up and hesitantly approached the other bed. Addison was sat up and guided her to lie down on her back before she spooned herself around her side and wrapped an arm around her, "Just relax," It took a moment, but Meredith began to slowly relax in her hold, "Now, why are you crying?" The blonde let out a shaky breath.

"I'm just tired," Addison raised her eyebrows and Meredith took a deep breath, "I lost a patient that I was probably too attached to, but she was just a baby! Just seven years old and Derek kept being so cruel to her so I would go in after him and explain everything to her and try to comfort her," Addison nodded and could feel Meredith's body relaxing farther into her own, "I promised her that she would be okay and that she would get to see Santa come," The red head wiped tears off of Meredith's cheeks, "And then she just died on the table. She just died and he looked at me and told me that's what I got for getting too attached to a patient," Addison furrowed her eyebrows and gently thumbed Meredith's tears away.

"That seems uncharacteristically cruel for him to do," Meredith shrugged.

"It's my fault. I broke up with him last week," Addison shook her head.

"That's not a reason for anyone to treat you like that, Meredith," The blonde looked at her for a moment before rolling and burying her face into Addison's shoulder. The woman was shocked for a moment before just accepting it and wrapped her arms around Meredith to hold her closer, "Tell me about this little girl."

"She was so beautiful," Addison nodded and gently pulled Meredith's hair tie from the end of her braid, "Big brown eyes and freckles," The woman nodded and gently began to pull Meredith's hair from her braid, "And she was so damn sweet. Her mother was so mean to her and she was always still so sweet," The red head gently released the rest of the blonde hair from its braid so she could trail her fingers through it while Meredith spoke, "I don't even think we've gotten in touch with her yet to tell her. That's how involved she was with Kayley," Meredith's tone was bitter and Addison gently stroked her hair as she continued.

"She would come in only when she knew that Kay was sleeping and then leave as soon as she started to stir with a phone call or a work thing. Kayley just wanted her mommy in the end and we couldn't get in touch with her," Addison nodded and could feel Meredith crying against her shoulder, "She was so precious, Dr. Montgomery," Addison let out a laugh and Meredith pulled back and looked at her.

"Meredith, we're cuddling together on this tiny bed. You can call me Addison," Meredith nodded and snuggled back into her hold, "She sounds like someone else we know," Meredith didn't acknowledge her and Addison ran her fingers gently through blonde hair, "Okay, ready?"

"For what?" Addison shrugged.

"You could use some good news after the day you've had. So I'll tell you about my case okay?" Meredith nodded against her and wrapped her arm around the red head's waist, "I had an expectant mother come in today just for a checkup before she gave birth and her twins were going into heart failure," Meredith pulled back with furrowed eyebrows.

"I dunno if you understand how to cheer someone up there, Addison," The red head laughed and shook her head.

"I took her into surgery and we were able to get them both out and they're perfectly healthy baby boys," Meredith grinned slightly with teary eyes.

"Can I see them?" Addison looked at her strangely, "Babies make everything better," Addison laughed and nodded before standing and pulling Meredith up with her.

"I agree completely."

oooOOooOOooo

They were stood in the nursery and Addison watched Meredith's smile slowly return to her face as she took in the babies around her. The red head watched on as she made her way to one of the babies who were awake and Addison watched as the baby latched onto her finger, "You want to hold her?" The blonde looked up and nodded.

"Can I?" Addison nodded and gently picked the baby up before placing her in Meredith's arms.

"She was abandoned here so this should be good for her. I try to hold her or get someone to hold her for a while every day. At least until she's old enough and strong enough to be placed with an adopting couple," Meredith nodded and gently rocked the baby back and forth as she fell asleep, "Do you feel better?"

"I do," Meredith looked up at her, "Thank you for this, Addison. I know I'm not your favorite person."

"Meredith, you haven't done anything to me," The blonde lifted an eyebrow, "Nothing purposely to me anyway. You didn't know about me. This wasn't your fault," The resident looked back down at the baby in her arms and didn't reply, "Meredith, look at me," She waited for green eyes to look up before she continued, "None of what happened between Derek and I was your fault. Okay?" The blonde finally sighed and nodded, "Good," She walked over and looked down at the sleeping baby. Meredith held her for a little while longer before placing her back down and looking up at Addison.

"Do you want to get a drink with me?"

oooOOooOOooo

The two of them were sat at the counter at Joe's bar. Addison had ordered a martini and Meredith had kept it simple and decided to just have the same. She'd wanted tequila but she knew she didn't need to get drunk right then. Addison looked over at her. She'd changed out of her scrubs and into a Dartmouth sweater and a pair of jeans with her black converse. She hadn't retied her hair up so it hung in waves around her face and Addison thought she looked beautiful.

The red head's eyes widened and she took a large drink of her martini trying to push the thought away. She waved Joe over and ordered another for herself. If she was going to feel like this about Meredith Grey, she had to try to drink the thoughts away, "How do you do it?" Addison looked over at the blonde who was staring blankly into her martini.

"Do what, Meredith?" The woman shrugged.

"How do you go to work every day and be a pediatric surgeon knowing that you could have to work with a kid who may just ultimately die. I mean.. It just seems awful, Addison," The blonde finally looked over at her and the red head nodded.

"It is awful some days," Meredith nodded to her, "There are some days that I hate going to work and I dread certain cases. But I know that even if I have bad cases, there are always other cases with the good that I need. Like today, I lost a baby yesterday and I wasn't feeling too good this morning, but those twins pulled through and will live happily and healthily," Meredith nodded with a small grin and Addison took another sip of her drink, "That's how I do it."

oooOOooOOooo

Addison woke up slowly the next morning and stretched before snapping her eyes open when she felt someone else in the bed with her. Meredith Grey was laid on her side facing away from her on the bed and Addison was spooned up against her back. She wracked her pounding head for an explanation and looked down at the two of them. Meredith had on her Dartmouth shirt and a pair of pajama bottoms and Addison had on a tank top and a pair of pajama bottoms that were obviously Meredith's being that they were too short on her.

At least they hadn't slept together. She looked back to Meredith and shrugged. When was she going to get another chance like this? Addison wrapped her arm back around Meredith and snuggled against her back before falling back to sleep.

Later, when Meredith woke, she rolled and faced the attending whose eyes opened at the movement, "Morning," Was rasped out and Addison didn't think she'd ever heard a sexier sound than Meredith Grey's sleepy morning voice.

"Morning," Was whispered out. Neither had let go of the hold they had on the other, "Are you off today?" Meredith nodded to her and Addison gave a small nod in response, "How much did I have to drink last night?" She groaned out and Meredith giggled. Addison found herself falling in love with that sound.

"Quite a few martinis. You were kinda out of it so I just let you come with me. I didn't drink but it was very entertaining to watch," Addison groaned and brought her hands up to cover her face, "You're a very talkative drunk too," The red head looked at her when her voice changed slightly.

"Why? What'd I say?" A million thoughts were running through her mind, 'Just don't say that I told you that thing'.

"That you totally think I'm cute and you'd bed me if ever given the chance," Meredith laughed and then stopped when Addison didn't, "Addison?" The red head shook her head and Meredith gently pulled her hands away from her face, "So you're more of the honest drunk type then, huh?"

"I'm sorry," She started to get up and Meredith pulled her back down and wrapped her arms back around her, "Meredith, please."

"Addison," The red head looked at her, "I didn't say that I didn't feel the same way," The attending looked at her in shock.

"But Derek," Meredith shrugged.

"I don't love him. He was just someone I was dating. It never would have worked out," She looked at the red head who looked like she was processing everything, "But you on the other hand, you're something else," The attending grinned softly at her.

"You mean that?" Meredith nodded, "Can I ask you something then?" She nodded again, "Can I kiss you?"

"Please," The red head laughed and leaned forward slightly and let her lips meet Meredith's for the first time. Their lips melted together and Addison pulled back after a few moments and felt her own grin spread over her face at the sight of Meredith's, "Can I ask you something?" Addison nodded, "Can I kiss you again?" They both giggled before letting their lips meet for the next kiss.

When they pulled back, Addison rested her forehead against Meredith's and looked into her eyes, "I want to say something and I don't want you to take it the wrong way," Meredith nodded and motioned for her to go ahead, "I don't want to just be sex to you," The blonde nodded again, "I want a relationship with you.. If that's something you want of course."

"That's definitely something I want," Was said before she captured her lips again in a gentle kiss, "I don't think anyone has ever kissed me like that before."

"Like what?" The blonde blushed lightly, "Come on, tell me."

"Like they didn't just want to get into my pants. Like they actually cared," Addison leaned forward to kiss her again for longer this time.

"Then remind me to do that as often as possible. Because you should always feel like that when you're being kissed," The blonde grinned softly at her and Addison caught sight of the clock on the bedside table, "I'm on call in thirty minutes," Meredith pouted, "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay," She watched Addison get up and find her clothes from the night before, "You can borrow some of mine," The red head looked at her for a moment before nodding. Meredith got up, "These jeans are long on me so they should fit you, you giant," The red head swatted her gently as she took the pants from her and Meredith gestured to the closet, "And whatever else you want is fair game," The woman nodded and just grabbed a shirt before stepping into the bathroom to change.

Meredith was sat cross legged on the bed when she came back out and looked up, "Woah."

"What?" Meredith blushed.

"I've never seen you in jeans," The red head looked down, "You look hot," She then blushed and Meredith crawled over to her on her knees and wrapped her arms around her waist. The taller woman bent to kiss her gently and cupped her cheeks in her hands as she looked down at her, "I'm glad you got drunk and told me I had a cute ass."

"I did not!" Meredith smirked.

"Oh, you did," The red head groaned again and looked around. She made her way to the other side of the room and picked up Meredith's black converse.

"Can I wear these? I don't want to work in heels all day," Meredith nodded and the woman slipped them on her feet before crawling up the bed on her knees to kiss the resident again, "I'll see you later," Meredith nodded and kissed her softly again.

"See you later."

oooOOooOOooo

Addison walked into the hospital and made her way to the nurses' station without looking up from her phone, "These are yours, Dr. Montgomery," Addison looked up and smiled her thanks as she took the case files from the nurse before turning and heading down the hallway towards her first patient. She slipped her white coat on top of Meredith's clothes instead of wearing the scrubs all day. Plus, they smelled like her.

"Dr. Montgomery," She looked up from her file when George approached, "I'm on your service today," She smiled and nodded.

"Okay, here you go," She handed him her first case to let him familiarize himself with it. When she looked at him, he was looking at her strangely, "Something else, Dr. O'Malley?"

"No ma'am.. It's just, are those Meredith's?" Addison looked down at her body and bit her lip.

"Meredith's the size of a twelve year old. Her jeans would be halfway up my calves," She raised her eyebrows in what she hoped was a convincing manner and sighed happily when George nodded in agreement and looked down at the file.

They made their way through the first patient and Addison pulled her phone out as they made their way to her second.

Addison: I miss you already. How is that even possible?

She sent the text and pocketed the phone as she entered her patient's room. She let George take the lead on this one and only spoke when she needed to. He did well and they left that room, "Okay, I have a C-section later if you would like to scrub in?" He nodded quickly, "Until then, I don't have anything else for you. So you can hit the pit or something."

"Thanks, Dr. Montgomery!" Was said as he left. She pulled her phone back out to see a text there from her new favorite resident.

Meredith: I miss you too. I almost wish I was working so I could see you today.. But then again, I still feel like I'm going to pass out from exhaustion at any minute.

Addison: Get some sleep. You have a twenty four hour shift tomorrow don't you?

Meredith: Yes, but I want to talk to you.

Addison laughed and called the woman to talk to her instead, "Hello?"

"Hey," She heard some shifting.

"How's your day going?"

"So far so good. George asked me if I was wearing your clothes."

"What'd you tell him?" Addison placed her files down in her office as she shrugged her coat off and took a seat in her chair.

"That you were the size of a twelve year old and there was no way that your jeans would have been long enough to fit me," She heard Meredith laugh and felt her heart flutter at the sound, "It's not that I wouldn't have told him.. I just.. We haven't.. Discussed.. And I-"

"Addie," She stopped rambling at the nickname and felt a small grin start on her face, "It's fine. We'll tell people when we feel like it," Addison nodded with her smile firmly on her face.

"Okay. And how is your day going?"

"It's boring, but my bed smells like you and that's a plus," Addison laughed into the phone and shook her head.

"Well, your clothes smell like you and I love it," They talked for a few more moments before her pager beeped and she stood to go answer it, "I have to go, sweetheart. I'll talk to you later."

They said their goodbyes and Meredith looked down at her phone with a smile on her face, "She called me sweetheart."

oooOOooOOooo

Addison had texted Meredith after her C-section and hadn't received a reply. She assumed the woman had fallen asleep and grinned softly at the image in her head of the snoring woman. After grabbing her bag from the locker room, her phone beeped and she looked down at it.

Meredith: Alex and Izzie are on call tonight. Do you want to come over and have dinner and watch a movie with me?

Addison smiled and felt her heart flutter. How did the woman do this to her that fast?

Addison: I'd love to.

oooOOooOOooo

Meredith opened the door and grinned up at Addison before looping her arms around her neck and bringing her down into a kiss. The red head grinned into the kiss and the blonde pulled back smiling at her, "I missed you today."

"I missed you too, Meredith," She pecked her lips again before following her into the kitchen.

"Okay, so my culinary skills stop at toast.. Sometimes very burnt toast," Addison laughed at that, "What do you eat on your pizza?" They ordered and Meredith grabbed a pair of sweats for Addison to wear.

They were now cuddled together on the couch. Addison was reclined back into the arm rest and Meredith was laid between her legs with her cheek resting on her shoulder, "I like this," Addison looked down in question and briefly stopped the movement of her fingers through Meredith's hair, "Just us.. Being together. I've never been in a relationship that didn't start off with sex," Addison nodded, "That makes me sound slutty.. I mean I am a slut-" She was cut off by Addison's hand on her mouth and looked up at her.

"Don't talk about yourself like that. You're not a slut, Meredith. It's not your fault that you've never been in a loving relationship," The blonde looked at her for a moment before nodding, "But I plan on changing that. I want all of you, not just your body," Meredith grinned and kissed the fingers that were still resting against her lips, "You're so cute," The blonde blushed lightly and Addison trailed her fingers back through Meredith's hair.

"I think you meant yourself," Addison laughed and shook her head before hearing a knock on the door. Meredith got up to answer it and came back with the pizza they'd ordered. She sat it on the table in the living room and made her way into the kitchen to pour them both a glass of wine.

Addison was sat up when she reentered the living room and she handed her a glass before sitting down next to her and gently kissing her cheek, "Let's eat."

oooOOooOOooo

They were now snuggled together on the couch. Meredith was leaned into Addison's side and had an arm around Addison's waist while the other was tangled together with the red head's in her lap. Addison's arm was around Meredith's shoulders and the blonde had her head laid down on her shoulder as they watched a movie together. She smiled when she heard Meredith giggle at something that was said on the screen and tightened her hold on the woman against her. Meredith turned her head up and pressed a soft kiss against Addison's jaw before the red head bent and brought their lips together.

She let out a yawn when they pulled back and blushed as Meredith laughed, "I should probably get going. I have an early morning tomorrow," She watched a pout appear on the younger woman's face, "What?"

"Stay with me?" Addison cocked her head to the side, "Please? I slept so good with you holding me last night. I just want to be near you," The red head smiled and nodded before lacing her fingers with Meredith's and following her upstairs and into her bedroom. She pulled back the blankets and climbed in before holding her arms out to Addison who grinned at her as she slid in beside her.

They met in the middle and kissed lovingly before Meredith tucked her head into Addison's neck and wrapped her arms tightly around her waist, "Good night, Addie."

The taller woman dropped a kiss into blonde hair and tightened her hold on Meredith, "Good night, sweetheart."

oooOOooOOooo

They got up early the next morning and were running around getting dressed. Meredith was looking around her room when Addison stepped out of her bathroom, "Have you seen my-" She stopped when she turned and looked at Addison before laughing, "Are those my Converse?" The red head looked down at her feet.

"Yeah, they're pretty comfortable," The blonde shot her a playful glare and grabbed a different pair of shoes.

"Only because they look so cute on you though," The attending laughed and pulled Meredith into a hug when she had her shoes on, "I'm not getting them back am I?"

"Nope," Was said as she leaned down to kiss her playfully, "Alright, let's go before we're late."

oooOOooOOooo

"Yang, you're with Dr. Altman. O'Malley, you're with Shepherd. Stevens, you're with Torres. Karev, you're in the pit today. Grey, you're with Montgomery," Meredith nodded and fought a grin off of her face as she headed for the pediatric unit. She knocked lightly on Addison's office door before entering. The red head looked up at her and grinned.

"I'm on your service today," She smiled as she stood and rounded the desk.

"Awesome," She pecked her lips gently before leading her down the hallway and into a patient's room. Meredith presented the case.

"Maxine Sharpe. Sixteen years old. Complained of abdominal pain and had her appendix taken out. Just here now for a few follow up procedures," She looked up at the girl who was looking at her as she read and then looked to Addison who was grinning at her. The red head checked a few things before leaving Meredith to take her vitals.

"It's Max," Meredith looked up and nodded.

"Sorry. Max it is," The girl nodded and allowed Meredith to check her heart rate.

"Are you dating her?" The blonde froze and looked at the girl.

"Why would you think that?" The girl in the bed raised her eyebrows.

"Because you two have that 'I'm so in love and I just wanna stare at you' look," Meredith grinned and shook her head, "She kept looking at you like you were some goddess while you were presenting," Meredith blushed slightly, "So, you're dating her right?"

The blonde looked around before sitting down slightly on the edge of Maxine's bed, "You can't tell anyone," The girl grinned.

"I knew it!" Meredith laughed, "Why doesn't anyone know?"

"That's one long story," The girl raised her eyebrows again, "I sort of dated her ex-husband," Maxine let out a laugh and Meredith nodded, "And he works here too."

"You're in a shit load of mess, Dr. Grey."

oooOOooOOooo

"Why's Mer sitting with Dr. Montgomery?" Cristina said as she slid into a seat at their usual lunch table. Izzie and Alex had been staring across the cafeteria at them and turned back to her to shrug.

They ate silently before Izzie looked at George who was squirming in his seat, "George?" The man looked up and quickly looked back down, "Do you know something?"

"No," He shook his head and Izzie smirked.

"George, you're a terrible liar," The man sighed.

"Look at her feet," They all looked at him strangely before turning and looking at the two women again.

"Are those Mer's shoes?" George shrugged, "They so are!"

"I think she was wearing Meredith's clothes yesterday too," They turned back in time to see Meredith laugh at something the woman had said and Addison smiled widely at her in return. Meredith then forked a bite off of the attending's plate and ate it. The three residents turned back to look at George who was now eating happily being that the secret was out.

"If she wore Mer's clothes, that means she probably stayed at the house at some point right?" Alex nodded to the blonde next to him, "And we were both here last night so she could have been there last night too."

"Can you guys just leave them alone?" They all looked towards George, "What if she is spending time with her? At least she's not sleeping through the bars again," Izzie finally nodded in acceptance and they went back to their lunch.

oooOOooOOooo

Addison was in Maxine's room later, "So do you love her?" The red head looked up in confusion, "Dr. Grey. Do you love her?"

"How did you-"

"You two look at each other all lovey dovey," Addison laughed lightly at that, "And when I asked her this morning if you were dating she got all red and flustered," Addison giggled again and nodded, "So? Do you love her?"

"You're very interested in our personal lives," The girl shrugged.

"The TV's out," The attending shook her head playfully, "You're deflecting my question."

"I've been in love with her for a long time. But I can't tell her that." 

"Why not?" Addison shrugged.

"We've only been together for two days," The girl shrugged and looked at her pointedly, "It's too early to tell her that. Meredith's a runner when things are going too fast."

"And how do you know that?" Addison bit her lip, "Maybe she won't be a runner if she's with the right person?"

"How old are you again, love guru?"

oooOOooOOooo

Meredith was laid awake in her bed that night failing to fall asleep. She groaned as she rolled over and picked her phone up before sending a text to Addison.

Meredith: Are you still up?

Addison: Yes, I can't sleep.

Meredith: Me neither. I really like having you next to me.

Addison: Me too, M. But we're not telling people yet and your roommates are home tonight.

Meredith: I'm pouting really hard just so you know.

Her phone rang a moment later, "Hello?"

"Don't pout like that. It makes me sad," The blonde laughed.

"You can't even see it."

"That doesn't mean that I haven't seen it. I don't like the thought of you being upset," Meredith grinned.

"I'm not upset. I just love holding you. But I'm talking to you and that's almost as good," She heard the woman laugh on the other end, "Maxine asked me if we were together the moment you left the room this morning."

"I know. She told me when she asked me something later today," Meredith laughed and rolled onto her side with her phone still to her ear, "She said you looked at me all "lovey dovey"," She heard Meredith laugh again and grinned softly.

"She told me the same thing," Addison wanted nothing more than to confess her feelings right there for the other woman and opened her mouth to do so before hearing a soft snore.

"Good night, Meredith… I love you."

oooOOooOOooo

Meredith woke the next morning and stretched as she groaned. She picked her phone up and saw a good morning text from her favorite person.

Meredith: Good morning.

She got up and got dressed before heading downstairs and meeting Alex and Izzie in the kitchen. She grabbed a cup of coffee before sitting down, "Did you have someone up there?"

"What? No," Izzie raised an eyebrow.

"Then why do you look all.. 'Bright and shiny Meredith'?" The blonde shrugged hoping that it looked convincing.

"I actually got a decent night's sleep for once," She stood with her coffee, "Gotta go, come on!"

oooOOooOOooo

Meredith was in the on call room the next day trying to get some sleep. She'd been awake for a full thirty hours already and wanted to get some rest before anything else happened. She looked up when the door opened and grinned softly, "Hey," Addison turned around and saw her. She smiled and locked the door before slipping into the bunk with her.

"Hey," She kissed her gently and laid down with the woman in her arms, "Tired?" Meredith nodded as her eyes began to droop closed. Addison watched her fall asleep until her snores started up. She pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, "I love you."

oooOOooOOooo

Meredith woke a few hours later still in the woman's arm. She grinned and pulled her phone out before holding it up and snapping a selfie of herself grinning and Addison's adorable sleeping face. She re-pocketed her phone before tightening her hold on the woman and placing soft kisses over her face, "Addie," The woman let out a little hum, "Wake up, baby," The red head's eyes slowly fluttered open and she gladly accepted Meredith's kiss when their lips were brought together, "I have to go check on a few patients."

Addison pouted at her and Meredith grinned, "I think your pouty face definitely has mine beat," The red head laughed, "I mean, that was so adorable I don't even wanna go check on them now," The attending grinned and kissed her gently.

"Go check on your patients, sweetheart," Meredith pouted now, "And then come back to the hotel with me tonight?" The blonde grinned and nodded. She kissed her once more before getting up and leaving the room, "I love you."

oooOOooOOooo

Addison opened the door to her hotel room and pulled Meredith inside quickly. She pressed her lips to the blonde's and smiled at her when she pulled back, "Hi," The blonde laughed lightly and looped her arms around Addison's neck before kissing her again.

"Hi, indeed," She followed her into the room and sat her overnight bag down, "I got you something," Addison turned to look at her and Meredith pulled a box out and handed it to her. She grinned before opening it and laughing.

"I suppose you want yours back now?" Meredith nodded and Addison pulled the navy blue converse from the box, "Okay, you can have them back. But only because this was too sweet," Meredith laughed and kissed her softly again.

oooOOooOOooo

"Is something going on with you and Dr. Montgomery?" Meredith looked up from her text to Addison while she was standing in the locker room.

"No, why would you say that?"

"Well, for one, she's wearing your shoes," Meredith looked at Izzie for a moment.

"Which shoes?"

"The converse," The blonde smirked for a moment.

"The converse that are on my feet?" Izzie spun around and looked down at her feet before shrugging, "No, nothing's going on between us," The other resident finally nodded and Meredith texted the red head.

Meredith: I think people are starting to notice that there's something between us.

Addison: Let them talk.

Meredith: Sounds like a Meredith kinda plan. Wait for everything to just come out and don't deal with anything head on :P

Addison: We should probably be the ones to tell Richard though. When we decide that it's time.

Meredith: I agree.

She pocketed her phone and made her way through rounds before heading down to neuro. She stepped into the room and saw Derek there, "I'm with you today," He looked up and motioned her over, "Holy cow."

oooOOooOOooo

"I just got to watch one of the most amazing brain surgeries ever!" Addison looked up when Meredith stepped into her office later that day.

"Really?"

"Yes!" She made her way around the woman's desk and bent to kiss her gently before sitting on the desk beside her, "It was crazy!" Addison grinned and laced their fingers together, "And I'm off tomorrow!"

"Me too," Meredith grinned.

"Spend the day with me?"

"I'd love to."

oooOOooOOooo

Meredith woke up slowly the next morning and opened her eyes to see Addison propped up on her elbow looking down at her, "Good morning," Was whispered as the red head bent and kissed her gently.

"I didn't keep you up did I?" Addison shook her head, "Good."

"Why would you think you kept me up?" Meredith shrugged and didn't look at her, "Meredith."

"Derek said my snoring was really loud," Addison shook her head and trailed her fingers through blonde hair, "He wanted me to have some surgery to fix it."

"Fix what? There's nothing wrong with you. I love your snoring. It's adorable," Meredith grinned up at her.

"Promise?" Addison nodded and kissed her gently.

"I promise, sweetheart," Meredith sat up and pulled Addison with her to hug her tightly, "You slept until noon," Green eyes widened and she looked over at the clock.

"I haven't done that since high school. What are you doing to me, woman?" Addison laughed then and kissed her gently, "Do you eat Thai food?"

oooOOooOOooo

Addison walked into the living room where Meredith was already sat on the couch. The blonde grabbed her hand and pulled the woman down onto her lap. The attending laughed as she settled straddling the younger woman, "I used your shampoo."

"But I like the way you smell," Addison traced her index finger over Meredith's pouting lips before kissing her gently, "Ooh, I like that too," The red head grinned and kissed her again. She opened her mouth eagerly to Meredith when the shorter woman ran her tongue along Addison's bottom lip. She heard the blonde whimper gently into her mouth and tangled her fingers into her hair, "Addie."

"Mer," Was moaned into her mouth and she felt Meredith's fingers slip under the back of her top and draw light patterns along her lower back. She groaned when there was a knock at the door and pulled back panting to see Meredith grinning widely, "Okay, you look like a kid in a candy store."

"I feel like a kid in a candy store," She pecked Addison's lips again.

"I'll go get the door," Meredith grinned and Addison made her way towards the front door with her smile still on her face. She opened the door and her smile dropped immediately.

"Addison?"

"Derek?" He looked at her for a moment.

"What are you doing here?" Addison shifted her gaze quickly towards the living room before looking back to Derek.

"Having lunch," Derek raised an eyebrow.

"Addie?" Addison braced herself as she heard footsteps coming towards the door, "Derek?" She stopped a few feet behind the red head, "What's up?"

"I was just wondering why my ex-wife and ex-girlfriend are having lunch together," Meredith shrugged.

"Last I checked, neither of us owed you anything," She stepped around him and paid the delivery guy who had just come up the drive way before stepping back inside and grabbing Addison's hand, "Bye, Derek," She shut the door and pulled Addison into the kitchen.

"That was… Hot," The blonde grinned over at her and grabbed two bottles of water from the fridge before taking a seat next to Addison at the counter with their food, "Any idea as to why he's here?"

"He probably thinks he's got a chance since he let me scrub in with him yesterday," Meredith shook her head, "But I'm completely taken," She kissed Addison's cheek and the red head smiled over at her, "Happily so."

"I'm glad to hear that," They ate quietly for a few moments, but not awkwardly so. Meredith watched Addison lovingly for a few minutes.

"I love you," The red head almost choked on the bite she had just put in her mouth and gulped her water before facing the blonde.

"What?" Meredith grinned and spun on her stool to face Addison.

"I love you, Addie," The red head's smile broke out on her face.

"I love you too, Meredith," The blonde leaned forward and kissed her gently.

"I know," Addison cocked her head to the side, "I've heard you every time you said it and thought I couldn't hear you, baby," Addison spluttered for a moment.

"You- you heard me?" Meredith grinned and nodded, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I figured you'd tell me when you wanted me to hear it," The red head smiled at her, "But I really wanted to tell you that I love you," Addison reached forward and cupped Meredith's cheeks before kissing her soundly.

"I love you and you're perfect."

oooOOooOOooo

"I'm on call in a few hours," Addison pouted at the woman who was sat in her lap and Meredith giggled at her, "Don't do that," She tapped her pouted bottom lip and leaned in to kiss the pout off of her lips, "I don't like to see you upset," The red head reached up and cupped her cheek gently.

"You're pretty tiny, I could probably hold you here against your will," To prove her point, Addison wound her arms tightly around Meredith and hugged her to her.

"As long as I'm being held against you, it will never be against my will," The red head blushed and Meredith connected their lips softly.

"That was smooth, Grey," Meredith grinned and got up from her lap before heading upstairs. Addison grinned as she watched her leave the room before getting up and chasing after her. Meredith looked back at her and laughed as she took off running up the stairs. Addison caught her around the waist and lifted her as she spun them around with Meredith laughing, "You are so cute!"

Meredith was sat back down on her feet and spun to look up at Addison, "That's you," She leaned up to kiss her gently and grinned up at her as she sank back down to her feet.

"Alright, midget, go change," Addison swatted her butt lightly as Meredith turned towards her closet and took a seat on the end of the bed. Her mouth went dry when Meredith pulled her shirt over her head and she was met with the toned expanse of Meredith's back. She watched open-mouthed as Meredith hooked a bra on before pulling a t-shirt on over it. She then dropped her pajama bottoms and Addison was then met with the sight of little purple boy shorts. The blonde slid into a pair of jeans before turning back to a wide eyed Addison.

"What?" The red head looked at playful green eyes for a moment before getting up and pushing Meredith into the wall and kissing her fiercely. The blonde moaned into her mouth and looped her arms up and around Addison's neck to pull her even closer to her. She tangled her fingers into red locks as she pushed her tongue into Addison's mouth. They broke apart to catch their breath and Meredith smirked up at her.

"You did that on purpose," The blonde bit her lip as she made her way to the bathroom.

"I have no clue what you're talking about," Addison wrapped her arms around her waist from behind and rested her chin on Meredith's shoulder as she brushed her teeth. She turned in the woman's arms when she was finished and looked up at her, "You are so beautiful," Addison laughed at that.

"I'm wearing your old sweats, a huge hoodie, and my hair hasn't been washed since last night. I highly doubt that," Meredith shook her head and leaned up to capture her lips in a soft kiss.

"I don't care. You're gorgeous anyway. Makeup or no makeup, all dressed up or like this, hair fully immaculate or not washed for a week. You're always gorgeous," Addison leaned down quickly and crushed her lips to Meredith's.

"I love you so much," Meredith grinned against her lips as she kissed her again and trailed her fingers through red hair.

"I love you, Addie."

oooOOooOOooo

"Okay, you still look all bright and shiny," Meredith looked up from her locker when Izzie and Alex walked into the locker room.

"I was off today. Why wouldn't I?" Izzie quirked an eyebrow.

"Because you're Meredith," The blonde shrugged before leaving the locker room and Izzie looked over at Alex, "So, who do you think she spent the day with?"

oooOOooOOooo

"You look happy," Meredith jumped when the girl in the bed spoke up and let out a sigh of relief.

"You scared me! It's three am what are you doing up?" Maxine shrugged.

"I couldn't sleep," Meredith nodded and checked the girl's vitals, "So… You look happy?"

"I am happy," The girl nodded.

"So she told you?" Meredith looked at her in question, "That she loves you?"

"How did you know that?"

"I asked her," Meredith shook her head exasperatedly, "Well?"

"Yes she told me.. A few times when she thought I couldn't hear her," The girl laughed, "So I told her today and she almost choked on her lunch."

"I bet," Meredith ran a few more things and then left the room. She ran right into someone and looked up into blue eyes.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Addison grinned down at her.

"I got called in on an emergency C-section," She flipped through her file, "You want to scrub in with me? I could use a resident?"

"I'd love to!"

oooOOooOOooo

"She's so pretty!" Meredith was stood over the baby bed with the little girl holding onto her finger tightly. Addison was stood just behind her looking over her shoulder.

"She really is," Meredith looked over her shoulder at her and met her eyes before Addison leaned down and kissed her gently, "You know who else is pretty?" Meredith caught the playful glimmer in her eyes.

"That'd be you," Addison shook her head.

"Nope, all you, my darling," Meredith grinned and accepted another kiss before looking back down at the baby, "What is it with you and newborns?" Meredith shrugged.

"They're the fresh starts. Whenever George and I used to get stressed or get over-worked, we would come down here and just look at them. Think about all the good they were gonna do when they got older. Babies are great stress relievers," As she said this, a baby on the other side of the room started to cry, "I spoke too soon."

oooOOooOOooo

Meredith made her way into the pit the next day. She'd gotten a few hours of sleep curled up in Addison's arms in one of the on call rooms. The resident picked up one of the many charts at the desk and made her way to a bed, "Hi, I'm Dr. Grey. What seems to be the problem?"

A middle aged man looked up and shook his head, "No, I want a competent doctor," Meredith raised an eyebrow but put on her best I-totally-don't-want-to-strangle-you face.

"I'm sure that I can handle whatever it is, Mr. Peters," He looked at her and she grinned as she stepped closer to the bed. He moved so quickly, she didn't realize what had happened until she registered the sharp pain in her abdomen and saw the blood coating her scrub top, "I think I'll get you another doctor."

oooOOooOOooo

"Dr. Bailey, I'm fine," Meredith was pushed back into a lying position as she tried to sit up again for the third time, "Please let me up."

"Grey, can it," The blonde scowled and glared at George who was checking her vitals.

"Can we at least get the scalpel out of my stomach?" Bailey shot her a look and looked back down at the papers in her hands.

"I have x-rays," Was announced as Cristina entered the room.

"Thank God. Will you pull this out of me please?" Cristina smirked at her.

"Hmm. That's what she said," Meredith let out a laugh before grimacing in pain and shooting Cristina a dirty look.

"Doesn't look like it hit anything vital, Grey. You got lucky," Meredith let out a sigh of relief and let her head fall back on the pillow behind her, "I'll get it out within the hour. O'Malley, prep her for surgery," Bailey and Cristina left the room while George lingered.

"You wanna pull this out for me right?" George shot her a look and Meredith let out a groan, "I have a scalpel hanging out of me, George. Help a girl out here," The man shook his head at her.

"You're impossible."

oooOOooOOooo

Addison made her way to the nurses' station a few hours later. She saw Bailey and placed her files down before turning to look at her, "Have you seen Dr. Grey?" Miranda looked up and nodded slowly.

"Room 2821," Addison nodded and made a note in a different file before shutting it.

"I'll just wait until she's done with her patient then."

"Meredith is the patient," Addison was gone so fast, Bailey wasn't sure that she'd actually been there. She entered the room and saw Meredith pouting to no one in particular and glaring out of the window.

"Meredith?" The blonde's head turned and a grin quickly replaced her scowl.

"Baby," Addison approached the bed and Meredith smiled up at her, "Hi," The red head looked at her bewildered.

"What happened?" The blonde shook her head.

"Oh, the usual. A patient in the ER stabbed me with a scalpel," Addison's eyes widened even farther, "Wait, you didn't know? I thought the news around here traveled at the speed of sound," Addison shook her head.

"What.. Why.. Where?" She spluttered her words out and Meredith looked at her for a moment before shifting her gown and revealing the bandage on her abdomen, "Meredith," The blonde looked up at her, "What happened, sweetheart?"

"I don't really know. Some guy was in the ER and I tried to help him but he said something about getting him a competent doctor. I guess I wasn't good enough for him," The blonde tried to shrug it off and Addison took her hand gently, "So I got to lay around with a scalpel hanging out of me for a while."

"Meredith. It's just me. You don't have to joke it off, darling," She ran her fingers through blonde hair as she spoke and watched tears well up in green eyes.

"It came out of nowhere, Addie. I didn't even feel it at first and then there was blood everywhere. Alex caught his arm before he got me again which is what he was trying to do," Addison shushed her soothingly when her words slowly became incomprehensible sobs, "I was so scared, Addie," The red head nodded and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, "Will you hold me?"

"Of course I will," Meredith scooted over in the bed gently and Addison laid down on her good side before wrapping her arms around Meredith and holding her close, "I've got you, baby. I've got you," The blonde nodded into her shoulder and gripped her scrub top tightly in her fist, "I love you so much, Meredith."

"I love you too, baby," The red head dropped soft kisses into her hair and rocked her gently as she soothed her.

oooOOooOOooo

That night, Alex and Izzie stood in the doorway of Meredith's hospital room. Alex grunted and slapped a fifty into Izzie's hand. Before them laid Meredith curled up in Addison's arms while the red head held her tightly in their sleep. Meredith shifted slightly in her sleep and whimpered a little before Addison shifted her hold on her and dropped a kiss into her hair all without waking.

"I can't believe it," Izzie smirked.

"Believe it. Drinks are on me tonight."

oooOOooOOooo

Meredith woke the next morning to the feeling of fingers trailing softly through her hair. She sighed and buried her face into Addison's shoulder, "You stayed all night?"

"Where else would I be? My girlfriend was stabbed and needed me," Meredith grinned up at her and kissed her gently on the lips, "I love you, Meredith. I'll always be here when you need me," The blonde captured her lips again and was interrupted by Bailey.

"Alright, break it up. I need to check a few things and then you are to go home and rest. I mean it, Grey. Rest," Meredith nodded and Bailey looked at Addison, "Make sure she rests."

"I'm not a child!" Bailey quirked an eyebrow and Meredith sighed in defeat, "Fair enough," Addison laughed at her and stood next to Meredith's bed while Bailey checked what she needed to check.

"Alright. You can go. Bed rest, Grey," Meredith nodded grumpily and Addison left the room for a moment and came back with a wheelchair. The blonde opened her mouth to protest and Addison held her hand up.

"Get in this and let me take you downstairs or you can stay here," Meredith shut her mouth with a pout on her face and Bailey smirked.

"I'll just call Montgomery next time you want to act like a child then. She seems to have a handle on you," Meredith stuck her tongue out like a child just to prove Miranda's point. Bailey left the room and Addison looked at Meredith.

"Fine," She got out of the bed with Addison's help and sat down in the chair gently, "Addie?" The red head rounded the chair and squatted down in front of her.

"Yeah, Mer?" The blonde grinned at her and cupped her cheek.

"I love you."

oooOOooOOooo

Addison had gotten a grumpy Meredith into her bed and was sat next to her, "Okay, how do I get that pout off of your pretty face?" Meredith rolled her eyes playfully.

"Let me go back to work," She stuck her bottom lip out even farther and Addison shook her head.

"What if I kiss you?" The blonde smirked.

"Okay, let's see what you got, Dr. Montgomery," The red head laughed and leaned forward to connect their lips gently. She pulled back a moment later and Meredith shook her head, "Not good enough. I wanna go back to the hos-" She was cut off as Addison crushed her lips back against hers and her muffled response morphed into a moan when the attending pushed her tongue into Meredith's mouth.

Meredith felt soft hands gently glide around her waist and up her back as they kissed and eagerly wrapped her own arms around Addison to pull her even closer to her. She moaned again as Addison trailed her kisses away from Meredith's mouth and along her jaw and down her neck. She nipped and bit playfully before sucking hard where her neck met her shoulder. Meredith urged her back to her mouth and Addison allowed herself to be guided back to her girlfriend's lips.

She kissed her fiercely for a few moments before pulling back and looking into dark green eyes and taking in a panting mouth accompanied by a heaving chest, "Okay. I'll stop pouting."

oooOOooOOooo

Meredith: I miss you.

Addison: Baby girl, you've only been on bed rest for a day.

Meredith felt her heart skip a beat at the term of endearment.

Meredith: Ooh. Call me baby girl again. I liked that.

Addison smirked at the reply and sat her pen down before calling her girlfriend, "Hello?"

"How's your morning going?" She heard the woman huff.

"I would be better if I wasn't stuck in this bed all day," Addison could practically hear the pout through the phone and suppressed her laugh, "I can go back tomorrow right?"

"I think Bailey said that would be fine as long as you don't pick up anything too heavy," Meredith smiled triumphantly and settled back against her pillows, "I've been avoiding your friends all day."

"They saw us all cuddly didn't they?" The red head grinned at the thought.

"Yes, baby girl. They saw us all cuddly," Meredith smiled widely at hearing the term and bit her bottom lip, "You can talk to them though. Especially Cristina, she kinda scares me," Meredith laughed into the phone and Addison smiled at the sound.

"I'll talk to Izzie and Alex when they get home. George will probably be the easiest to talk to. And I'll call Cristina later," Addison nodded at her plan and they spoke for a few more minutes before she was paged.

"I have to go. I love you," Meredith grinned.

"I love you too."

oooOOooOOooo

Addison walked into Meredith's house later to see Alex in the living room and Izzie in the kitchen baking. Neither paid her any attention as she made her way upstairs and pushed Meredith's bedroom door open to see her girlfriend laid in the bed with Cristina Yang. She stood there for a few moments before Meredith noticed her and Cristina noticed the mega-watt smile that appeared on Meredith's face in response.

The brunette got up, pointed at Meredith, and made her way to stand in front of Addison, "She's still my best friend. And if you break her, I will break you," Addison nodded quickly.

"Duly noted," Cristina nodded and stepped around her to leave. Addison turned back to Meredith who was grinning up at her and made her way over to the bed to sit down next to her, "How was your day?" Was whispered against her lips as she kissed her gently.

"It was fine. And getting better now that you're here and I can hold you," Addison giggled and Meredith pulled the woman into her arms before laying them down on their sides facing each other, "Guess what."

Addison looked up at her playfully, "What, baby girl?" The blonde trailed her fingers through red curls.

"I love you so much," The red head grinned at her and leaned forward to kiss her softly, "I love you so so much, Addie."

"I love you, Meredith. So so much, sweetheart," She felt Meredith's hand in her hair gently guide her mouth to her own and accepted her kiss quickly, "I love you," She kissed her cheek, "I love you," She kissed her other cheek, "I love you," She pressed a kiss to her nose and earned a giggle from Meredith, "I love you," She pressed butterfly kisses on her forehead, "I love you," She finally brought her lips back to Meredith's and felt the blonde kiss her passionately. Addison grinned into the kiss and slipped her tongue into Meredith's mouth.

Addison squealed lightly as Meredith flipped their positions and hovered over her, "Move in with me," The red head looked up at her sharply, "I mean, I know you have money, but you're paying for a hotel room that you're never in. And I love having you here to wake up to and to come home to and to go to sleep with and everything else. I love you and I would love for you to move in with me."

"I'd love to, baby girl."

oooOOooOOooo

"So," Meredith looked at the woman as they laid together a few nights later after she had officially moved in, "Umm, are we-" She trailed off and Meredith pressed a kiss to her jaw line.

"What, baby?" Addison nuzzled her nose against Meredith's neck.

"Are we doing Christmas? You know? Together?" Meredith gently ran her fingers through Addison's hair.

"I'd love to do Christmas with you as long as that's okay with you," Addison nodded and kissed her gently, "I have to warn you though. I'm a Grinch."

"We're going to have to change that then. Because I love Christmas," Meredith grinned and kissed her again, "And with half the hospital staff living in this house, we can have a huge Christmas," Meredith laughed.

"Half the hospital does not live in my house," Addison raised an eyebrow, "Okay, so half the hospital does live in my house."

oooOOooOOooo

"Grey, you're with your girlfriend today," Meredith blushed lightly as Alex snorted next to her and Lexie looked over at her when Bailey walked off.

"Girlfriend?" Meredith's eyes widened and she faced her friends.

"You guys managed to keep a secret?" Cristina shrugged and walked off when Teddy called her.

"We figured it should be up to you guys when you told people. I mean I won the bet so I'm good anyway," Meredith shook her head at Izzie and looked back to her sister.

"I'm dating Addison," The girl looked at her in shock for a moment before just nodding.

"Yeah, I can see that," Meredith laughed and shook her head before walking off towards her girlfriend's office. She knocked lightly.

"Hey, baby girl," Meredith grinned and Addison stood and rounded her desk, "You with me today?"

"I am," Addison grinned and bent to kiss her gently, "What do ya got?"

oooOOooOOooo

Meredith and Addison were having lunch in her office later. The blonde was sat sideways on her lap and they were feeding each other as they talked to each other softly. Meredith held a grape out to Addison and pulled it away when Addison opened her mouth for it. She then giggled when Addison tickled her sides gently and then placed the grape in her mouth.

"You are so cute," Meredith laughed and kissed her girlfriend gently.

"No, you are so cute," Addison grinned at her.

"When did we become a cliché 'no you're cuter' couple," Meredith shrugged and popped a grape into her own mouth.

"We can just agree that we're the cutest couple ever and end this argument then," Addison laughed and wrapped her arms tightly around the blonde's waist.

"Addison, I need-" They both snapped their heads up as Derek walked in and froze. He took in their position and the way they were wrapped around each other before promptly turning around and stalking back out of the room slamming the door as he went.

"That went well."

oooOOooOOooo

Meredith was on Derek's service the next day and tentatively stepped into the lab that he was in, "Dr. Shepherd?" Derek didn't acknowledge her and Meredith let out a sigh. She stepped farther into the lab, "Derek."

"Dr. Grey, I'm working," Meredith rolled her eyes.

"I'm well aware of that, Derek. I'm on your service today," The man still didn't look up and didn't speak again, "Look, I get that you're not too happy with my current relationship but that doesn't mean that you can take it out on me at work," Derek finally looked up with anger flashing in his eyes.

"What? You run out of men or something?" Meredith glared at him, "Did you sleep through all of Seattle's men and have to resort to women?" The blonde took a breath.

"Derek-" He cut her warning off.

"You're just a whore, Meredith. Nothing but a slut," The next sound that rang out through the room was the sound of Meredith's hand against Derek's cheek.

oooOOooOOooo

Addison knocked on the locked on call room door after Izzie had come to inform her that her girlfriend wouldn't let anyone else talk to her, "Sweetie?" She could hear Meredith crying through the door and felt her heart breaking, "Come on, Mer. Let me in," After a few more moments, the door unlocked and Addison slipped into the room quickly before shutting and locking the door back, "Meredith?"

The woman had laid back down on a bed with her back to the red head, "Meredith. What upset you, baby girl?" The woman apprehensively approached the bed and gently touched the resident's shoulder. Meredith let out a sigh and rolled to face her. Addison gasped and kneeled next to the bed to gently thumb her tears away, "Meredith, what happened?"

"Derek," Was finally whispered out and Addison's eyes flashed as she stood. Meredith shook her head and grabbed her hand, "Will you lay down with me?" The woman softened immediately and laid down before pulling Meredith tightly into her embrace.

"What happened?" The woman just buried her face into Addison's shoulder, "Meredith, baby, talk to me please?"

"He said that I must have slept through all of the men in Seattle and resorted to women and then called me a whore and a slut," She held Addison in place when she tried to get up again, "It's okay. I took care of it," Addison raised an eyebrow, "Umm. I kinda.. Hit him," Addison let out a laugh and kissed her.

"Good, because I was about to go do it myself," Meredith grinned through her tears, "I still might," Meredith shook her head.

"Who told you I was in here?"

"Izzie came and got me," Meredith nodded.

"I need a favor," Addison nodded and ran her fingers gently through blonde hair. Meredith held her now bruised and swelling hand up.

"Damn, baby girl. You really hit him good."

oooOOooOOooo

Addison knocked on the chief's door before walking in and seeing both he and Bailey look up, "Addison?" She pulled Meredith in behind her and the woman was still trying to wipe her tears away, "Meredith?" Addison squeezed the woman's hand.

"I'm sure you've heard by now, but Meredith and I are dating," Richard's eyes widened but he nodded after a moment.

"Okay," Addison nodded.

"Derek didn't take the news so well. Until he learns to behave like an adult, I will only work with him when absolutely necessary and Meredith will not be working with him," The chief just nodded, "And, umm, her hand's kind of fractured," His eyes widened.

"What?" Meredith looked sheepish.

"I kinda punched him?" She shrugged and Richard looked over to an amused Bailey before rolling his eyes.

"Take care of her hand. Grey, you're on charts and scut until it heals," Meredith nodded and turned to follow Addison from the room, "Meredith?" She turned back to face him, "Nice shot."

oooOOooOOooo

Callie walked into the room she was paged into to see Meredith sat on an exam table and Addison stood between her thighs and was holding her hand and gently pressing kisses to the bruised skin while Meredith grinned up at her.

"Okay, love birds," Addison laughed and stepped to Meredith's side so Callie could look at her. She glanced at the x-rays before nodding and turning back to them, "Hair line fractures on a few knuckles. Should only have to wear a cast for a few weeks," Meredith nodded relieved, "Did you really punch him?"

The blonde laughed, "Yeah," Callie nodded and set about wrapping her hand.

"Alright, Dr. Grey. What's your favorite color?" She put on her kid voice that she used when asking her younger patients and Meredith giggled.

"Purple," Callie finished her cast with the purple wrap.

"Okay, all done," She checked a few more things before leaving the two of them alone.

"This sucks," Meredith held her hand up and Addison grabbed it gently before kissing her fingers, "That made it feel better," Meredith smirked at her and Addison gently pressed kisses to her fingers.

"I love you and I'm sorry that he was so mean to you," Meredith shook her head and leaned forward to kiss the red head lovingly, "I have to go, baby girl. Will you eat lunch with me?"

"I'll be there."

oooOOooOOooo

Meredith looked up from her plate when Cristina sat down at the table with her and Addison, "People are staring at you," Meredith furrowed her eyebrows before looking around and confirming her friend's statement.

"Yeah, that's not uncommon in this hospital," Addison let out a laugh and Meredith grinned at her, "Any bets going on?"

"A few. There are some that say you two are doing this just to piss Shepherd off," Meredith rolled her eyes and attempted to open her yogurt only to have to get Addison to do it when her cast got in the way, "And there are a few about what he said to make you hit him," Meredith just nodded at that one and looked up when Cristina didn't say anything else. She looked like she wanted to though.

"Cris? Something else?" The woman shook her head, "Cristina?"

"There's a bet going for how long you two will stay together," Meredith and Addison just looked at her, "It's pretty mean. I don't know who started it but the longest bet is only about a month so far," Meredith nodded and took a bite of her lunch, "Sorry, Mer," The blonde shook her head.

"Find me who started that one please."

oooOOooOOooo

Cristina had eventually tracked down the starter of the bet. It was one of the nurses from the ER. Meredith stepped up behind him later in the day, "How much is the buy in."

"Fifty," He then turned around and his eyes widened, "Umm."

"No, it's fine. My love life always seems to be on display here anyway. I'll put fifty on we don't split up," The man just nodded and Meredith walked off. She rounded the corner and almost ran into Addison, "Hey."

"That was so sweet," Meredith blushed lightly, "I love you."

"I love you, Addie," She grabbed her hand and squeezed gently, "Let's go home."

oooOOooOOooo

After two weeks, Meredith's cast was allowed to come off and she was cleared for surgery. She and Derek were still at odds and Addison had barely spoken to him as well. They made their way home in the middle of the night and Meredith didn't even change into pajamas. She just pushed her pants down and pulled her top off before falling into the bed. Addison watched her wide eyed before shrugging and following her example.

The blonde woke in the middle of the day later and nuzzled into her girlfriend's shoulder, "Addie?"

"Hmm?" The blonde pressed soft, gentle kisses on her neck.

"I want you," The red head nodded still half asleep.

"You have me," Meredith grinned and trailed her tongue along Addison's neck and down to the top of her bra.

"No, I want you," The red head's eyes snapped open and she looked down at the woman who was now hovering over her chest with her teeth nipping lightly above the material of her bra, "I want you so badly, Ads."

"Take me," Was whimpered out and Meredith grinned before taking a nipple between her teeth through the material of her bra, "Meredith," Was gasped out and the blonde bit down gently on the now erect skin through the bra, "Baby girl," Was moaned out and Meredith felt her arousal grow for the woman.

"You are so gorgeous," Addison groaned as Meredith swapped to the other nipple and arched her back upwards into Meredith's mouth, "Your body is so beautiful," Meredith sat up straddling the woman and gently palmed her breasts through her bra, "I mean look at you," The red head blushed and Meredith lifted her up gently to unhook her bra. She then gently pulled it away and let out a moan of her own before leaning down and taking a nipple in her mouth.

"Meredith," The blonde sucked and nipped lightly across her chest and took the other nipple in her mouth, "Oh, baby," Meredith kissed back up to her lips and kissed her sloppily before pulling back and grinning down at her, "You are wearing too much, my dear," The blonde laughed and allowed Addison to remove her bra and then squealed lightly when the red head flipped their positions, "God, look at you."

Addison brought their lips back together before trailing her lips away from Meredith's hot mouth and down her neck to her chest. She circled a nipple with her tongue torturously before gently sucking it into her mouth and hearing Meredith let out a low moan above her. She smirked into her work as she trailed her lips to the other breast and gave that nipple the same treatment, "Addie," Meredith tangled her fingers into red hair and urged her upwards before connecting their open mouths.

Teeth, tongues, and lips crashed together and mouths opened and closed together as they kissed passionately, "I love you," Meredith whimpered as Addison's hand danced lightly over her center through the material of her panties, "God, Mer, I love you so much," The blonde kissed her hard again before pulling back and looking at her.

"I love you, Addison. So much," She then bucked her hips upwards as Addison's fingers found her clit through her panties, "Mmm," She bit her lip and Addison leaned forward to kiss her, "You feel so good," The red head nodded and sat back before hooking her fingers into Meredith's boy shorts and pulling them down her legs.

The underwear were tossed to the side and Addison brought her lips to the inside of Meredith's ankle and trailed her lips up her leg and swapped to the other without touching Meredith where she most wanted her, "Addie," Was groaned out and the red head pressed a kiss to her lower belly before looking up at her.

"What?" Was asked playfully and Meredith grinned down at her before flipping them again.

The blonde leaned down and nipped at Addison's ear before whispering, "I'm going to fuck you so good," The red head let out a moan and whimpered as Meredith kissed down her body and gripped her panties in her teeth before pulling them down her legs. She tossed the panties to the side and placed a kiss just above where she needed her, "Are you ready for me to fuck you, Addison?"

"Please, Mer," The blonde sat up to look down at her face and gently ran her hand down her body before finding her clit lightly. The red head let out a moan and bucked her hips. Meredith let out a moan.

"God, you are so wet, Addie," The red head nodded and whimpered as Meredith trailed her fingers through her lightly. She then trailed her hand down Meredith's body before plunging two fingers into her with no warning, "Addison," Was gasped out as Meredith's hips rocked against her of their own accord and she took the woman's hint and pushed two fingers into her girlfriend as well.

"You are soaked, baby girl," Meredith nodded as she continued to pump her own fingers in her girlfriend and rocked against the hand pleasuring her, "So hot and wet and ready for me," The blonde whimpered and blue eyes locked onto green, "Hmm, are you close, Mer?"

The resident bit her lip as she nodded and bent to kiss Addison passionately, "I love you," The attending felt Meredith slip another finger into her and her back arched almost painfully off of the bed, "I think you're close too, darling."

"I'm so close, Mer. I love you so much," They rocked against each other for a few more moments before Meredith fell over the edge calling Addison's name out hoarsely and the red head was pushed over the edge at the sight of her girlfriend coming on top of her.

Meredith pulled her fingers from her girlfriend moments later and watched Addison as she pulled them into her mouth. The red head's eyes widened and Meredith let out a little moan. Addison smirked before removing her fingers and copying her girlfriend's movement. She moaned at the taste that was so Meredith before pulling the woman down to kiss her and rolled them so they were both on their sides facing each other.

"I love you, Meredith Grey."

"I love you, Addison Montgomery."

oooOOooOOooo

"Someone got laid," Meredith looked up from her phone when Cristina spoke and looked around at her friends before looking back to her in confusion, "You, you idiot."

"Oh," Meredith blushed lightly and looked back down at her phone.

"You look all bright and shiny again," The blonde looked up at Izzie and let a grin spread across her face.

"I am," Izzie 'awwed' while Cristina rolled her eyes playfully.

oooOOooOOooo

"Hey, are you on call tonight?" Meredith looked up when Addison stepped up next to her and shook her head.

"Nope, I'm just finishing this chart and then I'm free to go. What about you?" Addison pecked her lips quickly.

"I was about to leave and wanted to see if you were ready to go," Meredith nodded.

"I'll be right back," She headed to the locker room and changed before coming back and grabbing the red head's hand, "Let's go, Red," Addison laughed and walked out to the car with Meredith. They sat down in the car and Addison cranked it before turning the radio on and Meredith saw her face light up when Christmas music came through the speakers.

"I love this song!" She pulled out of their parking spot and out onto the road, "Rockin' around the Christmas tree at the Christmas party hop," She looked over at her girlfriend who was grinning widely at her, "Mistletoe hung where you can see," The blonde laughed, "Come on, Mer, for me?" The red head pouted at her and Meredith giggled.

"Let's be jolly! Deck the halls with boughs of holly!" Addison smiled widely and joined her again, "Rockin' around the Christmas tree, have a happy holiday," Meredith grinned widely while she sang with her girlfriend and placed her hand over her thigh when the song finished.

"Where has that voice been hiding?" The red head laughed, "You realize I'm going to ask you to sing to me all the time now, right?" Addison laughed and shook her head playfully at the woman, "Sing me something else, baby?" Addison pursed her lips before nodding.

"Silent night," Meredith grinned widely, "Holy night, all is calm, all is bright," The blonde watched her intently as she drove, "Round yon virgin, Mother and Child, holy infant so tender and mild," Addison looked at her for a moment before looking back to the road, "Sleep in heavenly peace, sleep in heavenly peace," She grinned when Meredith kissed her cheek and didn't see the car coming up on her left side until it had already spun them around the intersection it had just blown through and they were upside down.

oooOOooOOooo

"Where's Addison?!" Meredith had woken up during the ambulance ride to the hospital and was now sat in a trauma room while the staff moved around her assessing her injuries, "I'm fine!" They didn't pay her any attention and she wiped blood out of her eyes that was dropping down from her forehead, "Please, someone. Where is she?" George paused momentarily and looked at her, "George, where is she?" Everyone stopped then and Meredith looked at him with wide eyes, "Where is she?"

"She's in surgery."

oooOOooOOooo

Meredith was sat in a hard hospital chair with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders later. Addison's surgery had gone fine and all they could do was wait for her to wake now. She'd suffered multiple bruises and a few broken bones. She had multiple lacerations but the big thing had been that she'd had a bleed on her brain when they'd brought her in. Derek had worked his magic though, and all of that was okay.

Meredith had multiple cuts on her face and arms as well as a displaced kneecap and shoulder. Callie had put her back together and she'd been stitched up after going completely quiet since being told that Addison was in surgery. She was now sat looking blankly ahead next to her girlfriend's bed.

"She's in shock right?" Bailey, Izzie, George, and Cristina were stood in the door way of the room, "That's got to be it right?"

"Probably," Izzie nodded and looked back to her friend, "Let's not crowd her. Stevens, go check the pit. O'Malley, post ops. Yang, just, stop loitering," They all scampered off and Bailey took one last look at the two women in the room before walking off as well.

oooOOooOOooo

"Meredith, you need to go home. Get some sleep, take shower, I'll sit with her," The blonde shook her head and didn't respond verbally to George, "Come on, Mer. You've got to take care of yourself," He sighed when she didn't respond and held a coffee out to her which she accepted and made eye contact with him in thanks, "You need sleep, Mer."

He left the room a few moments later and Meredith scooted forward toward the bed. It had almost been a week since the accident and Meredith had barely moved from Addison's side. She'd finally been talked into showering yesterday and had barely been gone ten minutes down to the locker room before returning with wet hair and the clean clothes that Izzie had brought in on.

The blonde gripped her girlfriend's hand in her own, "Addison, I know you're trying, baby. I know you are. I can't wait for you to wake up and I'm going to be right here, sweetheart. I love you so much, Addie, baby. I need you," She felt tears well up in her eyes and sat back in her chair with the woman's hand still in her own.

oooOOooOOooo

"She knows right?" Bailey looked up at George when he spoke up from beside her, "That it's been over a week and the chance of her wakin-" Bailey cut him off sharply.

"O'Malley, not another word. Not to me, not to another doctor, and definitely not to Meredith. Do you hear me?" The man nodded quickly, "That woman in there is one of our own. We are not just giving up hope like this," George nodded again and watched as Bailey walked off from him before letting out a little sigh.

oooOOooOOooo

"Addie, next week is Christmas. You know you want to be awake for Christmas right? I'll just ruin it all if you let me do it by myself. You have to be awake to decorate and sing carols and keep me in line," She spoke to the woman constantly now. Meredith told her every little thought she had and any gossip she heard from the hospital, "I need you, baby. Please, wake up. For me, Addie. I need you," Meredith laid her head down on her arms that were folded next to her girlfriend and failed to realize that Addison had opened her eyes slowly.

The red head looked down at the mess of blonde hair next to her and grinned before opening her mouth, "Wondrous star, lend thy light," Meredith's head snapped up and she saw Addison awake and grinning at her.

"Addison!" She leaned forward and looked at her closely, "Someone page Shepherd!" She yelled out into the hallway, "You're awake," Addison reached up to wipe the woman's tears away from her cheeks and smiled softly.

"I'm awake. And I'm not going anywhere and I'm definitely not going to let you screw up Christmas," Meredith laughed and looked up when Derek walked into the room and took Addison in.

"Thank God. Meredith's been driving everyone crazy the last week and a half," The blonde dropped her jaw playfully.

"I have not!" She swatted him on the upper arm and he shot her a look before examining Addison.

"All clear. Everything looks good," He left the room a few moments later and Meredith sat on the bed beside her gently.

"Are you okay?" Meredith laughed and Addison raised her eyebrows.

"I'm not the one who has been sleeping for nine days!" She laughed again and saw Addison's face drop, "Baby, I'm fine. Callie put my shoulder and my knee back in place and I'm perfect," The red head nodded and gripped her hand, "And you're awake now, so I'm amazing!" She leaned forward and kissed her gently as she grinned into the kiss, "I love you so much, Addie." 

"I love you, Meredith."

oooOOooOOooo

A few days later, they were both discharged. Meredith walked into Addison's room with a wheelchair and the red head turned a pout to her girlfriend, "Nope, I'm not looking at that irresistible face. Sit down," Addison sighed and took a seat in the chair to allow Meredith to take her down to the front entrance.

She opened the passenger door for Addison and helped her get in before climbing into the driver's seat and cranking the car. The blonde felt a hand land on her thigh and looked over at her girlfriend who suddenly looked like she might be sick. Meredith grabbed the hand in her lap and laced their fingers together as she turned to face the red head, "Addison?"

Addison turned to look at her slowly and Meredith reached out and cupped her cheek gently, "I'm sorry," Meredith shook her head and pulled the woman gently to hug her.

"There is nothing for you to be sorry about, Addie. The last time we did this, it didn't turn out too well. But I'm here for you and we can sit in this parking lot as long as you want to. Hear me? We'll move in right here. I'll get great surgeries if I live in the parking lot of the hospital. This could be a great move for us," The red head giggled at her girlfriend and squeezed her tightly before pulling back and wiping at her face.

"I love you. You know that?" Meredith nodded and leaned forward to kiss her gently, "Let's go," Meredith caught her eyes, "I'm fine," The blonde nodded and turned back to the wheel. She backed out of the parking spot before glancing at her girlfriend and lifting the armrest between them. She reached for Addison and pulled her into her side.

"I've got you, baby. I've got you," The red head buried her face into Meredith's shoulder and breathed in deeply. When Meredith parked, Addison sat up and looked around before smiling at her girlfriend, "See? I got you. I'll always have you."

"I know you will," She cupped Meredith's cheeks before kissing her soundly.

oooOOooOOooo

"I can't believe you get to go back before I do," Meredith looked up at her pouting girlfriend who was sat up in the middle of their bed, "That's not fair."

"I don't make the rules, Red," Addison poked her bottom lip out farther as she pouted and Meredith crawled up the bed to settle on her lap before running her fingers through Addison's hair, "You get to go back in two days. And then it's Christmas!" Addison finally nodded and puckered her lips up at Meredith who giggled before leaning forward to kiss her.

"I'm gonna miss you though," Meredith nodded and nipped at her pouted bottom lip before getting up, "Smuggle me in with you."

"No can do, babe," Addison glared playfully but kissed her girlfriend again before allowing her to leave.

oooOOooOOooo

Meredith looked down when her phone beeped while she was in the cafeteria with her friends.

Addison: I miss you, baby girl.

Meredith grinned and stuck her tongue out at something Cristina said before replying.

Meredith: I know you do, baby. I'll be home tomorrow morning.

She heard her phone beep a few moments later and picked it back up.

Addison: But I want you now. I need you now. I'm all alone.. And all horny.

Meredith's eyes widened and she glanced around the table for a moment before biting her lip as she replied.

Meredith: Baby, I so can't do this right now.

Addison: I'm doing this with or without you, Meredith.

"I need to go grab something out of my locker before I get paged again," She stood without looking at anyone and dumped her trash before flying out of the cafeteria and into the nearest on call room. She checked to make sure it was empty before locking the door and sitting cross legged on a bed. Meredith then called her girlfriend.

"Hello?" Was said playfully into the phone and Meredith closed her eyes.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," She heard Addison gasp lightly and snapped her eyes open, "Addie?" She got a moan in return, "Addie, baby, what are you doing?"

"Mm, Meredith. I wish you were here," Meredith let out a little whimper.

"What are you wearing, Ads?"

"That red thong you like," Meredith groaned, "And nothing else," The blonde bit her lip and gripped the sheets next to her in her hand, "And I have two fingers in me and I'm so wet just from thinking about you being here to do this for me," Meredith moaned into the phone.

"Addison," She heard her girlfriend whimper into the phone again, "I wish I was there too, baby," Meredith flopped down on her back, "I wish I was there to replace your fingers with my own and feel how wet and tight you are for me," She heard Addison moan out, "And I would kiss your nipples and trace my tongue on them while I pushed my fingers in and out of your wet pussy."

"Meredith, baby girl," The blonde grinned at the whimpered words, "Touch yourself with me?" Meredith slipped her hand into the front of her scrub pants.

"Damn. I'm wet through my panties, Addie," She heard her girlfriend let out another moan, "Are you ready for me to tell you what else I would do to you?"

"Please, Mer."

"After I finished with your breasts, I would kiss and lick down to your dripping center and taste you," Addison whimpered as she circled her clit while Meredith talked to her, "And you would wrap your legs around my shoulders and you'd be gripping at the sheets begging me to get you off because I teased you so much," Meredith slipped her hand into her underwear and found her clit.

"Meredith, I'm so close, baby girl," The blonde nodded and slipped two fingers into herself, "Are you touching yourself for me?"

"Yes, I'm so wet for you, Addison."

"Guess what I bought online while I was shopping yesterday, sweetheart?"

"Addison, I'm kinda barely hanging on here, babe," She heard her girlfriend laugh lightly.

"I bought a strap on, Mer," Meredith's hand stilled and she heard the line go silent, "Would you let me use it on you?" The blonde let out a moan and started moving her hand again.

"Tell me how you would use it on me, Addie," The red head grinned then.

"I would start with my mouth on your pussy," Meredith nodded as she sped up her hand's movements, "And I would get you almost there before I would stop and kiss my way up to your mouth to let you taste yourself, "Meredith whimpered into the phone and Addison almost fell over the edge at the sound, "And while you were distracted with my mouth on yours, I would push that dildo into you and then listen to the sounds you make into my mouth."

"Addison, I need you," The red head smirked.

"That's what I said, darling," Meredith whined out and Addison took pity on her, "Close your eyes and I want you to push three fingers into yourself," Meredith did as she was told and Addison could hear her getting close, "I want you to pump them into yourself but imagine me above you kissing your lips and licking your neck while I fuck you," Meredith whimpered again and Addison knew she was close as well.

"I'm so close, Addie," She came a few moments later and called out Addison's name into the phone before hearing Addison do the same thing and call Meredith's name out, "Baby, now I wanna come home and finish this the right way."

"I want you here too, but you're working. Wake me up when you get home and we'll do this correctly."

oooOOooOOooo

"Addie, wake up, doll face. You get to go in today," Blue eyes blinked open slowly and she groaned before grabbing Meredith and pulling her to lay down beside her. Meredith let out a giggle and Addison shook her head as she snuggled into her arms, "Addison, come on. You have one day of work and then we both get Christmas off. That in itself is a Christmas miracle," Addison finally opened her eyes and let her girlfriend go.

"Since when are you all chipper in the morning?" Meredith grinned and leaned in to kiss her gently before standing from the bed.

"Since I get to spend all day Christmas with my girlfriend alone in our house with no interruptions. I love you and our first Christmas is going to be perfect, Addie," The red head softened dramatically then and she sat up and kissed her girlfriend.

"In that case. Good morning, Dr. Grey."

oooOOooOOooo

Meredith was dead tired at the end of her day but couldn't fight a smile off of her face as she made her way to Addison's office. She knocked lightly before opening the door and seeing her girlfriend sat at her desk typing something on her computer, "Addison," The red head looked up briefly over the glasses that Meredith loved before looking back to the screen.

"One second," Meredith stood there for a few minutes before grinning and rounding the desk. Addison grinned softly at her and Meredith pulled her desk chair backwards while Addison kept trying to type. She finally looked up at her girlfriend, "Fine. I'm done. We'd better go if we wanna beat Santa there."

"You're too cute!"

oooOOooOOooo

Meredith was woken early the next morning with butterfly kisses being placed all over her face, "Addie, it's early," Was whined out and she felt something warm be pressed to the side of her face. Meredith opened her eyes to see her girlfriend pouting down at her and holding her favorite coffee mug gently against her cheek, "Fine, fine. I'm up," Meredith sat up and grabbed the coffee before kissing her girlfriend, "Merry Christmas, Red."

"Merry Christmas, Meredith," They made their way downstairs and Addison sat down on the floor before pulling Meredith down between her legs. She wrapped her arms around her girlfriend from behind and held her tightly, "I love you so much."

"I love you, Addie. So so much," They kissed softly before they exchanged gifts. They'd set a price limit for each other and considering the amount of jewelry, clothes, and numerous other things they'd bought each other, neither of them had actually stayed in the price range, "I have one more thing for you," Was whispered out as they sat together about an hour after opening gifts.

"Meredith, you got me too much already," Meredith just kissed her before getting up and leaving the room. She came back a few moments later and sat down next to Addison on the couch.

"Addison. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone in my entire life. I love you with my whole heart and I love every little thing about you. I can't imagine my life without you anymore and I don't know what I would do if you were to ever not be in my life," Meredith held her hand up when Addison opened her mouth to reply and then continued, "I had a whole speech planned out but I don't think I'm going to get through it without crying so," Meredith pulled a small box from her pajama's pocket, "Addison Adrienne Forbes Montgomery, will you marry me?" The red head's face broke into a huge smile and she leaned over Meredith to open the drawer on the table at the end of the couch.

Meredith watched on in confusion as Addison rooted around in the drawer for a few minutes before pulling out a small box, "You beat me to it. I was just about to ask you if you'd marry me. So, to answer your question. I'll marry you, if you'll marry me, Meredith Grey?" The blonde nodded and they placed their rings on each other's fingers before kissing passionately.

"I can't wait to marry you."


End file.
